


And I Confess That I'm Only Holding on By A Thin Thin Thread

by IamTheFezMan



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Eleventh Doctor Era, Episode: s04e08 Silence in the Library, Episode: s04e09 Forest of the Dead, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamTheFezMan/pseuds/IamTheFezMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the line for The Doctor and River. What happens when life has lost all meaning, sacrificing yourself for the woman you love has it's consequences.<br/>"The angels will be after us. We can't run forever.. They'll take the TARDIS and the whole universe will suffer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Confess That I'm Only Holding on By A Thin Thin Thread

**Author's Note:**

> "The angels will be after us. We can't run forever.. They'll take the TARDIS and the whole universe will suffer.  
> First time writing. Criticism would be very helpful and much appreciated. Title taken from the song "Sad" by Maroon 5.

"River?.."

River didn't so much as give a sideward glance at him, her attention focused on the cold stone statue that stood before her. The weeping angel. River's voice was edgy and as much as she tried to hide her true fear from him, her body betrayed her and she stuttered her reply. "D-Doctor.."

"River, you know what to do. Don't blink and don't look it in the eyes.."  
He was surprised at how calm his voice sounded, considering that his hearts were in his throat watching her. The fear began overruling him and he couldn't think straight, coming up with a way out was going to be a lot harder than he thought. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration, starting to panic as he began crossing off ideas that wouldn't work.  
Run, no.  
TARDIS, too far away.  
Paradox, impossible.

The laugh that bubbled up was nervous and River swallowed hard again, "Trying, sweetie, trying!"

Her fear triggers it. The part inside him that knows he would do anything to save the woman he loved, end of the universe be damned. The Doctor locks his gaze on the angel. "River, run!" Keeping his eyes on the angel, he gave her a light shove to encourage her. River backed up a few steps to be closer to him, arms groping the empty air behind her uncertainly, "Not a chance I'm leaving without you.."

"River, leave or so help me I /will/ close my eyes!" He snarled, trying to think of a plan where he wouldn't end up dying, but nothing came to mind. River finally managed to catch hold of his wrist and swallowed, taking the opportunity to blink before focusing on staring at the angel once more, "Don't you dare!" She murmured, voice full of threat and worse, fear. "Where's the TARDIS?"

"It's too far away, you'll never make it on time!" When he feels her hand wrap around his wrist he takes hold of it, gripping it tightly for fear it may be the last time he ever touches her. River licks her lips, refusing to show the fear on her face, refusing to leave him. Gripping his hand tightly, she murmured, "If I use my Vortex Manipulator, one last trip, the two of us.. Will we be able to find the TARDIS again?"

"The angels will be after us. We can't run forever.. They'll take the TARDIS and the whole universe will suffer. River, you can't let this happen! Go find the TARDIS and get out of here, I'm warning you!" He tries to keep it together, swallowing his fear. The words were strangled as he choked them out, keeping a tight grip on her hand, his eyes red from holding back tears that threatened to escape. "You have to leave me.. Take the TARDIS to a safe place. Let her grow old and die.. Everything has to die at some point.."

Her eyes burned. She wanted to blink. She wanted to cry. She mustn't. She mustn't because of the angel, and worse.. He suffered enough, she wouldn't show any more pain in front of him.  
"I'll make it back in time, I promise, Doctor. Just hold out for me, please!" River's voice was merely a whimper. Both knew that he wouldn't make it, but neither chose to accept it. The little nod he gave was enough for River. She released his hand gently and took a few more steps back to stand behind him, watching it over his shoulder. "I'm so tired of losing you to save the universe." It wasn't fair, time had never been fair to them. "I love you." She murmured, swallowing hard, kissing his cheek and then turning and sprinting towards the TARDIS.

"I love you too.." He whimpered. The sudden emptiness his heart felt when she let go of his hand was almost unbearable. He made sure she was out sight before looking up at the angel, knowing he wouldn't make it and trying would only make him suffer more. He had a good run. A thousand years of running was enough for him. His time was coming soon anyway. River still had other versions of him to meet so she wouldn't be too lonely.  
Closing his eyes, he felt a slight sting as the tears rolled down his cheek.  
"Goodbye, River.."

It was sudden. Not as painless as he'd expected. The angel snapped his neck in an instant. There was nothing left. No future left for He and River.

Everyone knows that everyone dies, but nobody knows it like The Doctor.  
\-------------------------------------

The Doctor woke up on a cold soft ground. He was lying on a garden of grass in a white shirt and trousers. He sat up, rubbing his pounding head. Looking around him all he could see was a large white house and grass. "R-River?.."  
A small girl walked up to him.  
"Hello. You must be The Doctor. Follow me." She took his hand and led him towards a group of people all dressed in white like him. The group dispersed as they saw him and standing in front of him was River, as beautiful as ever.

"B-But how?..”

“CAL, Sweetie.” Came her reply. Her voice was soft. He thought he’d never hear her beautiful voice again. “When you died you’re screwdriver was left on the ground. I sent a message to my younger self, telling her how to upload you to CAL.”

He stood there staring at her, completely dumbfounded.

“River Song, you are absolutely amazing..” He smiles, his eyes welling up with tears as he pulled her into a tight hug, all his pain and sorrow disappearing, knowing that they can finally spend the rest of their lives together. Timelines in sync and in the right order.

“I love you so much..”


End file.
